<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attempted by meantforinfinitesadness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163436">Attempted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness'>meantforinfinitesadness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Drugged Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fear, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Restraints, The bondage is just rope around his wrists, but i still tagged it, stay safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan groans as he tries to get his words to work. A hand works it’s way into his hair and his head is pulled harshly to face the man. His smile is yellow and his breath causes the nausea in Obi-Wan’s stomach to roll a bit more. </p><p>“You’ll find that you won’t be able to do much for a while.” He says, petting Obi-Wan’s head with his other hand. “First time I’ve met a Jedi.” He says, reiterating his words from before. “No one told me they were so pretty.” The man’s smile turns a bit slimy and Obi-Wan shivers a bit. “Though, maybe that’s just you, huh?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attempted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THERE IS ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS ENTRY FOR MY BINGO CARD. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY THIS.<br/>I REPEAT. THERE IS ATTEMPTED RAPE/NON-CON IN THIS STORY.</p><p>This is for the bingo square on my card "Attempted Rape"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ve never met a Jedi before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinked bleary eyes open. He felt weak and dizzy. He couldn’t quite remember what had happened before this moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very mysterious bunch.” The voice belonged to a man. It was deep and had a slight accent that Obi-Wan couldn’t place. “Though, that’s a given. Everyone knows who the Jedi are, but they don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>know who they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s forehead creased and it caused a headache to make itself known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Or, perhaps the headache had been there the whole time. He wasn’t sure.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinked again and his surroundings became a bit clearer. He sucked in a few deep breaths as he tried to focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That drug must be taking it’s time, huh?” The man asks and Obi-Wan rolls his head around to watch him. He’s a tall, imposing man. His muscles are...impressive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Inwardly, Obi-Wan knows that had Snarky been here, he would have mentioned something about the man’s muscles having muscles.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s good.” The man continues, oblivious to Obi-Wan’s thoughts. “It’s supposed to.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan groans as he tries to get his words to work. A hand works it’s way into his hair and his head is pulled harshly to face the man. His smile is yellow and his breath causes the nausea in Obi-Wan’s stomach to roll a bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find that you won’t be able to do much for a while.” He says, petting Obi-Wan’s head with his other hand. “First time I’ve met a Jedi.” He says, reiterating his words from before. “No one told me they were so pretty.” The man’s smile turns a bit slimy and Obi-Wan shivers a bit. “Though, maybe that’s just you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan swallows thickly and tries to pull away from the hand in his hair. He grunts when his hair is pulled tight again. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes. He can’t touch the Force. Why can’t he touch the Force?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got about 2 hours before the drug wears off completely.” The man says. “You’ll be able to move around a bit in about 1, but I’m not worried about that.” His hand leaves Obi-Wan’s hair and he pets it softly again. This time, his hand trails down to his cheek and he presses a thumb against Obi-Wan’s lips. “You and me.” He continues, inching closer to Obi-Wan’s ear. His breath is hot against Obi-Wan’s skin and it causes another shiver to race through him. “For 2 hours. Doesn’t that sound nice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t. It really didn’t. Obi-Wan would really rather be with his men aboard their ship. He would rather be anywhere but here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s thoughts slip back to his men for a moment. He doesn’t know where they are. He doesn’t know if they’re alright. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course it does.” Once again, the man is unconcerned about what Obi-Wan might be thinking about. His lips trail from Obi-Wan’s ear and they make their way down. He presses a kiss to Obi-Wan’s cheek. “We’re going to have a grand old time.” They continue down until they reach Obi-Wan’s neck. They place a kiss on his skin, then they nibble a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan presses his eyes tightly together and continues to try and reach out to the Force. He continues to try to get his body to fight whatever drug is in his system. He won’t let it go any further. He can’t let it go any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands that don’t belong to someone he trusts slide down his covered arms, then up again. The man moans as he trails his hands down Obi-Wan’s chest. They slip into the tunics and tabards covering Obi-Wan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing far too much clothing, beautiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan whimpers as the man reaches for the ties that hold his trousers up and closed. It’s agonizingly slow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan doesn’t remember when his trousers were pulled down and around his ankles. He doesn’t remember when he was pushed onto his stomach. Nor does he remember when and where the rope that binds his wrists behind him came from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His wrists ache as he tries to wriggle out of them. He’s far too weak to do much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look at you.” The man leans his weight against Obi-Wan’s back. His mouth is next to his ear again and he gives his earlobe a tug with his teeth. “Beautiful.” The weight disappears from Obi-Wan’s back. He registers the fact that the man is sitting on his bare legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands grip Obi-Wan’s bare ass and he cries softly into the hard ground beneath him. The man uses soothing tones to try and calm him down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, don’t cry.” The man’s hands leave and Obi-Wan can hear a zipper being pulled down. “I’m gonna make you feel so good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan presses his forehead into the ground and bites his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s breathing hitches and the sound of a blaster going off rings in his ears. The weight on his legs is gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan?” A soft, careful hand is resting on his upper back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan blinks his watery eyes open and turns his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cody.” He rasps, finally able to use his voice. Tears stream down his face and his cries are harsh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone cuts the rope binding his wrists. There are gentle hands kneading the skin and helping the blood flow to continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Cody places his bucket on the floor and Obi-Wan looks up into his eyes. “I’m here. It’s me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone slides his pants back up his legs. Cody slips his hands under Obi-Wan’s body and lifts him into a kneeling position. He holds his General carefully while he also works on the ties that keep his pants up and closed. He gathers Obi-Wan into his arms once he’s done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan’s eyes are squeezed shut and his body shakes with quiet sobs. He feels safe in Cody’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He whispers into Cody’s shoulder. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody kisses his temple and rocks him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here. You’re safe.” He whispers after the kiss is placed. “Rest. We’ve got you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, Obi-Wan does. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>